


fortune favors the bold

by Norachandrabbles (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Coincidences, Dick Pics, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Office Party, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Texting, omfg why are you here au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Norachandrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara sighs into the speaker without even trying to be subtle.</p><p>"Why don't you message your guy? That's what you usually do when the 'fire nation attacks'."</p><p>"Okay first of all, save your lame cartoon references about my sexual life for yourself. And second, ugh... I don't know I feel like a pervert." Oikawa drawls in desperation. </p><p>"But you've done it before, what difference does it make now?"</p><p>"Why do you always have to be right, dammit..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr, with prompt "No one has to know." and UshiOi as the pairing.
> 
> In this AU, Oikawa is around 25, the same as Ushijima.

"You know, Oikawa-san, you'd make a great couple with my son."

Oikawa's current second biggest concern is whether he has a spare shirt and a tie at the office or not because, thanks to his boss' extraordinary comment, he blurted out his coffee, spraying both himself and the counter at the break room. His boss, Nakamiya-san, is at her 50's. A successful business woman who's an indispensable part of a company. She had always been a bit... eccentric. However, trying to find a partner for his son in a company's break room, a man on top of that, really deserves the crown of 3 years Oikawa have spent together with her. 

"I understood correctly Nakamiya-san, right? Y-you said son?"

"Mmm, yeah?" She retorts, handing over a couple of paper towels. 

" _I'm not sure at which part should I be shocked... Her indifference or boldness?_ " The possibility of his boss finding out Oikawa's sexual orientation, crosses his mind for a split second but he doesn't doubt it, since he didn't even tell anyone at the workplace that he's bisexual and is always careful how he acts. He continues, trying to sound nonchalant while gently wiping away the excess coffee.

"And I'm sure you know that I'm a man, too." He forces himself to chuckle, as if it was a funny issue.

"Yeah, I'm not some dumb monkey, thank you very much. Aren't you gay?"

There goes the second blurting. 

"Oikawa, you really can't hold liquids in your mouth today, what has gotten to you?" She whines as she reaches out for more paper towels. Then she changes her mind, taking the mug from Oikawa seems like a better solution. 

"And how is that my fault, Nakamiya-san!" Oikawa whimpers. "What do you mean by your last sentence?"

"Don't you know the definition? When two men are-"

"Ugh I _know_ the definition."

"Kidding kidding, I was just teasing you. I don't know, I can't put it into words. My son is openly gay and -sorry if I'm assuming things but- you seemed... similar?" She tries her best to clear out the situation, unfortunately isn't really good at it. "Anyways, I told my son all about you and insisted on him coming to our next company barbecue party so dress nicely, okay? I'm sure you'll love him."

"I was planning on getting sick that day, though, haha." Oikawa tries to get his way out of this. He definitely cannot ruin his work environment; the pay is decent, his co-workers and boss are nice, he doesn't have any savings to go job hunting. Playing volleyball in high school and being really good at it helped getting into here. The company had a volleyball team and was doing pretty good in the annual tournament amongst other companies. He may not have the same head start again with a different workplace.

"I don't want any excuses boy, I want you at the barbecue. At least just meet him." She winks and turns on his heels, humming while strolling towards her office room. 

Sighing and rubbing his temples with his thumb and middle fingers, Oikawa leans over the counter, defeated. He cannot make sense out of this restlessness in him. Not like they will get married after shaking hands, he won't get fired because he exchanged a couple of words but didn't want to be friends with him. Daily struggles are enough of a burden on Oikawa's slender shoulders, he doesn't need an extra, unknown parameter.

" _I should grab a pack of beer after today's training._ " He murmurs into his empty coffee cup. Tossing it into the dishwasher, he hurries into his office, hoping he brought the spare shirt he got from the cleaners two days ago, back to office. 

 ***

Opening sound of the beer can fills the lonely room as Oikawa slumps on the floor, leaning over the couch in the small living room. Reaching for the remote control on the coffee table, he fires up the music system, with the hopes of burying today's embarrassment in the deepest corner of his mind. What strikes Oikawa the most is not that his boss made a remark on his sexual identity or she gave an ultimatum to meet his god-knows-what-kind-of-person son. 

" _Do I really look that much in need of a company?_ " 

It's true that his last steady relationship ended two years ago and it lasted around 5 months. After the break up, Oikawa got really drunk and ended up complaining to his boss about how sappy he was when it comes to love during a company dinner. Yet another stupid mistake that makes his teeth cringe. It was two years ago though, they never shared any bits of information about Oikawa's love life after that incident.

Not that there was anything to share, really.

In those two years, all Oikawa did was to hang around with friends, turn down a couple of people who asked him out and have occasional casual sex. Not having an attachment makes Oikawa feel relaxed nowadays, with volleyball practices and the increased work load, the idea of starting to date someone terrifies him. If he were to have an established relationship there would be nothing to complain but the beginning of a new one is such a hell, no matter how you look at it. You have to talk about yourself; your likes, dislikes, quirks, allergies, injuries, childhood stupidities and listen to your significant other talking about theirs.

Long story short : New establishments are hard. Oikawa wants piece and calm. 

And maybe, two large hands gripping him from the waist and...

Oikawa shudders at the thought. He lacks in the romantic needs department these days and this helps him protect the status quo. His sexual desires, on the other hand, sometimes takes the shape of a monster that can only be satisfied when a herd is sacrificed. He still remembers his last sex; with loud music dulling his senses, one of the best orgasms he had in a veeery long time, under a pile of coats and bags. Oikawa was extremely thankful for the dj playing that night, it was so nice of him to turn the volume so high that he could curse, moan and scream to his heart's content. 

" _I still get embarrassed... I was half-stoned and clearly out of my mind to have sex with someone I don't even remember, in a bar's coat room. Moreover, I gave him my number? I remember how gorgeous his body was, though. Like, best upper body I've ever seen. His penis deserves an applaud, too. I'm glad it wasn't wasted on someone who doesn't know how to use it._ " 

He has the guy's number alright but he never intended to meet him again, probably because he sounded so distant and formal over the text. After spending the following day to cure both his back pain and hangover, Oikawa had seen a message on his phone screen saying : 

"I'm the guy from last night, you wanted me to text you, writing your number on my thigh with a Sharpie."

Oikawa had chuckled at the non-existent memory of doing anything of that sort, thanking the stranger for the nice orgasm and complementing on his dick in the answering text he sent back. After all, the possibility of their reunion was almost zero.

A stretching feeling in his shorts pulls him out from the depths of his needy state and leaves him with an awkward boner. Oikawa groans loudly at the sight and he clearly doesn't want to deal with himself, in need of a distraction, he calls his best friend, co-worker and the partner in crime. 

"Suga-chaaan!~"

"Do you have any decency, Oikawa? It's past midnight."

"But I need a distraction! Please??"

Sugawara sighs into the speaker without even trying to be subtle.

"Why don't you message your guy? That's what you usually do when the 'fire nation attacks'."

"Okay first of all, save your lame cartoon references about my sexual life for yourself. And second, ugh... I don't know I feel like a pervert." Oikawa drawls in desperation. 

"But you've done it before, what difference does it make now?"

"Why do you always have to be right, dammit..."

"I mean-" Sugawara's sentences are being interrupted with yawns. "-you don't ask his name or any sort of information, you only want beautiful shots of his bulgy length."

Sugawara's chuckles mix into Oikawa's protesting groan. 

"You've already did plenty to kill my mood, thank you. Now go to sleep, I don't want to listen to your yawning anymore."

"Awww, no need to be thankful Oikawa, I love you, too."

"You didn't even do a single thing so you don't get a 'thanks'. See you tomorrow, jerk."

"Bye, you selfish dickhead."

Oikawa gets up to get another can of beer from the fridge, thinking back on Sugawara's words. He doesn't know how the other party feels about sending dick pics back and forth in the middle of the night, though if he didn't feel like it, he could've turn down the first time Oikawa offered. Once, he even sent a little video of him jerking and Oikawa almost died at the intensity of the other's deep moans and the husky voice. 

"Just... Fuck it, I'm doing this." 

He takes a knife from the drawer and shotguns the beer, expecting the alcohol will provide some courage, even if a little. Then, before he can regret the decision, he texts the guy.   
-

**[00:40] To Coat Room Guy**

Yo. 彡☆  
-

It takes him almost 16 seconds to respond back.

" _Not that anyone's counting._ "  
-

**[00:41] From Coat Room Guy**

Hey.  
-

Oikawa blinks at the screen. Was that all? He waits a little to see if any follow up texts will come but he gets nothing.   
- 

**[00:43] To Coat Room Guy**

What are you up to?

**[00:43] From Coat Room Guy**

I just finished reading an article.

**[00:44] From Coat Room Guy**

You?

**[00:44] To Coat Room Guy**

Nothing much, the work was so-so. I feel tired. (っ- ‸ – ς)

**[00:45] From Coat Room Guy**

Sorry to hear that.  
-  
Oikawa's determination is fading away slowly but surely... He decides to leave it at that without degrading himself more. He brushes his teeth, throws the empty beer cans to the trash. Throwing his jersey into the washing machine, he slides into the sheets, suddenly jumping at the buzzing of his phone.  
-  
**[01:01] From Coat Room Guy**

Were you going to ask for a photograph again?

**[01:02] To Coat Room Guy**

You make it sound like a business transaction, it totally kills the mood.

Not cute at all!  (ﾉ｀□´)ﾉ⌒┻━┻

**[01:02] From Coat Room Guy**

Sorry.  
-  
" _Mm, why does he seem a little different tonight?_ " Oikawa mumbles lightly, frowning at the screen's light that hurts his eyes a little in a pitch dark room. 

" _He's more... talkative?_ " Or that's the feeling he gets from their brief interaction.

" _Should I push my luck and ask what's wrong or-_ "  
-  
**[01:04] From Coat Room Guy**

Is it alright if I ask you to take a photograph, then?

Or, never mind. Pretend that I didn't ask.

 **[01:04] To Coat Room Guy**  

Why?

Do you not appreciate me anymore? Buuu~ T 3T

**[01:05] From Coat Room Guy**

No it's just...

Well, considering our circumstances, getting shy is meaningless. I'll just say it.

I just thought a photograph wouldn't be enough for me now, that was all.

 **[01:05] To Coat Room Guy**  

Someone's hormones are hitting the roof, I see. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

So, you're requesting a video?

**[01:05] From Coat Room Guy**

No, really. 

It's okay.

Like I said, please pretend you've never heard this.

**[01:06] To Coat Room Guy**

〈(゜。゜)

Hey, are you actually okay? 

**[01:07] From Coat Room Guy**

Why did you ask?

**[01:07] To Coat Room Guy**

Not like we know each other personally but...

You seemed a little distressed, is all.  
-  
For the next two minutes, Oikawa doesn't get any response. At this point he's more worried than horny, so he offers to call his 'Coat Room Guy'.  
-  
**[01:10] To Coat Room Guy**

If you'd feel better, I could call you?

 

_Incoming call from **The Coat Room Guy**..._

 

" _Oh, would you look at that._ "

Oikawa stares at the screen, hesitating to tap the green button.

" _Even the proverbs say it, fortune favors the bold._ "

 

"Hello?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coat Room Guy's responses in the telephone call is bold for convenience.

Oikawa only gulps in response.

**"Uhm, you're there?"**

Oikawa gulps once more with different reasons this time.

" _His groans were sexy but his voice... it's on a different level._ "

"Yes," he finally speaks, trying to sound cheerful, "I'm here. What are you up to?"

**"Nothing, just reading boring papers. What about you?"**

"Cleaned the kitchen, I was about to go to bed."

**"So sorry, when you offered calling I thought-"**

"You thought right, I'm convenient now. What's going on, are you upset about something?"

First, there's a pause and all Oikawa hears a tired huff. Then comes a light chuckle. Oikawa joins him.

"What's funny?"

**"Well, we've been sending each other those photos, I found it weird talking about my problems with a stranger all of a sudden."**

"You're right, it weirded me out, too. I think I can get used to your voice, though."

**"Should I take it as a compliment?"**

"You should take it before it expires."

Oikawa manages to drawl another chuckle out of his Coat Room Guy. 

**"Thank you. It's nothing important actually... It's just... I'm doing a PhD and my professor is really hard on me. So, sometimes I'm not sure if I'm where I am supposed to be, that's all."**

"You're in an existential crisis, I see. There's no cure for that, though."

**"And I'm supposed to rot in this hell?"**

Here comes another tired huff followed by a chuckle from the other end of the phone.

"Don't think you're exceptional mister. Everyone's bound to rot in some kind of hell, if that's a consolation."

**"I'm not sure if it is but thank you. This was the reason why I acted strangely tonight, I'm sorry."**

This time it's Oikawa's turn to let out a chortle.

"You don't need to be. " He stops, thinking about whether to mention the nature of their relationship or not. It seems excessive to point something out. "It's no different than my own situation."

 **"Sorry to hear that, really,"** is the only sentence that comes out of the stranger's mouth for a while. **"I seriously feel bad about keeping you up this late, I should continue studying too."**

"What's with the sudden kindness, mister? But I won't argue with you, I'm, " he yawns, "I'm feeling pretty tired."

**"Thank you for hearing me out and I sincerely apologize for making you feel weird. Please, have a good night's rest."**

"You too, take care."

Oikawa blinks at the screen a couple of times, finally locking the screen and going to sleep with thousands of questions in his mind.

*

"I'm not going to some New Year ball or something, it's just a lame barbecue."

"It's not a lame barbecue, you're meeting your potential boyfriend!"

Oikawa ponders on why in the world he invited Sugawara.

" _Oh yes, so he could take care of my cat but now I regret my decision. I wish I would've called Kuroo or something._ "

Yet, here he is, digging everything he has in his wardrobe because of his best friend. Oikawa slumps on the floor, admitting defeat.

"Why can't I just wear this white shirt, brown vest and my navy coat? They seem okay! Please don't make me try more clothes on, I'll faint."

"Nah, you're fine," Sugawara responds in between munching snacks into his mouth, like he's watching his favorite comedy show. "Try your Hawaiian shirt next."

"Now you're just bullying me," Oikawa whines, throwing one of his jumpers to Sugawara, who's sitting on the bed,  "stop it!"

Throwing a laughing fit, Sugawara throws the jumper back, not noticing that some of his favorite jelly worms are spreading over the bed.

“Just admit that you're excited to meet a new man! You’ve been single enough, you’ll wither away soon. "

"Stop assuming that I’ll die alone, will you? I really am not up to it… Okay, I'm wearing these canvas pants, checkered shirt and this cardigan, this is my final offer. "

Sugawara opens his mouth to disagree but Oikawa shushes him with a stern look.

"Wear the floral print shirt and we have a deal, " Sugawara giggles, it's too obvious that he enjoys rubbing Oikawa the wrong way.

Oikawa throws his pajamas on the chair and wears the clothes they chose, searching for his glasses in the mean time.

"Why the glasses?” Sugawara questions while stroking Pebbles napping on his lap, “you normally don't wear them while going out. "  

"Maybe my boss won't recognize me, “ Oikawa sighs while cleaning the glasses with the hem of his shirt, earning himself a disapproving gaze from his friend.

”What if your potential husband has a glasses kink?” Now, Sugawara is burst into tears, squeezing Pebbles in his arms and rolling on the bed. 

“I hope Jack the Ripper has special interest in you, you are the worst,” Oikawa mockingly curses while grabbing a pillow from the bed and declaring war to Sugawara. Their bickering continue until Oikawa's phone starts ringing.

"Ughhh, it's my boss... " Oikawa whines, getting up from the bed and straightening himself. "Is his son that desperate?"

*

"Where have you been! Attending your appointments late is a bad habit, Oikawa-kun."

"Oh, boss! Hello to you too, " Oikawa speaks hesitantly. He believes that if he seems enthusiastic, he'll leave the barbecue with a ring on his finger.

"I'll call my son right now, he was around here somewhere," his boss locks arms and drags Oikawa to a certain direction. "In the meantime, why don't we grab a drink? We ought to have fun!"

" _You're the only one having fun,_ " is what Oikawa wants to say, instead he throws an insincere but polite smile, saved for his annoying customers. 

One thing Oikawa likes about company barbecues is the variety of drinks, especially beer. Nakamiya already has a drink, so he takes the special glass for stout beer and fills it, leaving room for the foam. His boss is now on the phone, commanding his son to be at the bar immediately while Oikawa just sighs and sips on his beer obediently at the back. 

"He'll be here any moment now. He's really tall compared to me and may look a bit gloomy but I'm sure you'll have fun together!"

"I'm sure, " Oikawa tries to smile as he notices a man, almost 2 meters tall, with big round glasses and an intimidating look in his eyes, closing in on them. Nakamiya turns to where Oikawa's gaze is locked, clapping her hands excitedly and laughing in a high pitched voice.

"Oh my!! Look who's here!"

Without being able to eye him to his heart's content, Oikawa shakes hands with the rumored son. Both attempt to greet each other at the same time and that greeting is what lights the bulbs in their minds, helping them recognizing each others' voice. Both try not to overreact since Nakamiya is there. However, when she takes her leave, Oikawa chugs down the beer in his hand while the son clutches at his chest.

"Well..." Oikawa breaks the silence, looking away, " this is awkward..."

"Indeed it is, " the coat room guy responds.

Oikawa wants to run away but peek at the guy at the same time, curiosity gets the best of him. The guy is wearing a pair of black jeans, hugging his large legs the right amount, with a white t-shirt and a green&black varsity jacket. Oikawa's eyes slide towards his hands, big and muscly, his mind wanders to the coat room. He still feels the sensation of the guy's hands on his hips. The other's deep and husky voice brings him back to the party.

"Is something wrong?"

"W-what?"

"Just that, you've been staring a lot."

"I'm not staring, you're staring, " is Oikawa's lame comeback. A chuckle escapes the other's lips, mixing into a sigh. He continues talking.

"Do you want a refill?"

"Thanks," Oikawa hands over his empty glass. "I was having stout beer."

The coat room guy hums in response while opening a bottle and carefully filling Oikawa's glass. 

"I'm Oikawa Tooru, by the way." He attempts to break the silence that's been surrounding them and eating Oikawa alive. 

"Yes, my mother mentioned, " the guy responds bluntly, killing Oikawa once more. He has the urge to roundhouse kick the guy, calms himself down for his salary's sake.

"Care to give me a name to match your face? I can upgrade you from being the," he lowers his voice, "coat room guy, you know."

"You call me that?" He hands over Oikawa's freshly filled, cold glass, "you could be more creative, though." 

"Oh believe me, I can get creative about that night, however, it wouldn't be appropriate."

"I'm Wakatoshi. Nice to meet you again."

"You too." Oikawa sips on his beer, contemplating on which topic he could go with. The only moment they shared is that phone talk after their one night stand, apparently his options are limited.

"So, how do you feel after the phone talk? Things are any better with your advisor?"

"I'm not sure about that but I did feel better after talking to you, " Wakatoshi smiles, at least Oikawa thinks he does since Wakatoshi's facial expressions don't change drastically. "I'm sorry I was strange that night. Let's blame the tiredness."

"Fine by me, " Oikawa comments, shrugging. "What do you study?"

"Chemistry."

"Well, " Oikawa chuckles, "we've reached the limit of my conversational skills. Chemistry is out of an office worker's league."

"A good office worker, though, my mom always talks about how she's fond of you. I would never assume that it'd be... you."

"Look at you, being cheeky!" Oikawa wants to casually bump into Wakatoshi's shoulder but loses his balance. When he's about to fall, Wakatoshi catches him from the waist. Sudden touch takes Oikawa on a trip down the memory lane, the stern grip reminds him of the night they have spent together. While getting back on his own two feet and apologizing to Wakatoshi, Oikawa curses himself.

" _Damn you hormones, not now!! Not when I'm actually enjoying a conversation like a decent human being!_ "

Walking towards a more secluded area and sitting on one of the wooden benches, they continue conversing about their private lives, how both of them are living on their own, how Oikawa has a cat and Ushijima has a small aquarium, how both of them hate cooking because it's so tiresome. Oikawa catches Wakatoshi's rare smiles and cannot help himself but think he looks beautiful. No matter how hard he tries, he cannot hit the breaks on remembering their brief interaction and how Wakatoshi seems like a ... pleasant person to be with. 

"You know, Oikawa-san, I'm having fun, " Wakatoshi comments with a serious attitude, which drawls out a laughter from Oikawa.

"You could look a bit more like you meant it! But, thanks, I'm having fun, too."

"Others do tell me that my expressions are dull, " Wakatoshi raises a brow, "maybe I should really work on them."

"Nah, you're fine, " Oikawa gestures, "you show enough, no need to exaggerate I think. I'm the one who overuses his face muscles."

"I think you're beautiful like that, though, " Wakatoshi comments without giving away what he actually feels. Clearing his throat, he continues in a lower voice. "I... I cannot erase the faces you made off my mind that night." 

Oikawa is sure that Wakatoshi is set on setting him on fire. With his burning body, Oikawa tries to answer, yet it's hard to keep himself collected.

"I-If you k-keep saying th-things like that, I'll..."

"Hm?"

Oikawa cannot face Wakatoshi after all, averting his gaze and biting on his bottom lip, he tries thinking of a clever way to get himself out of any possible misunderstandings. His body screams a thousand 'yes' while the portion of his brain he manages to keep clean protests Oikawa's immoral choices. If Wakatoshi were to want anything more, he'd ask about Oikawa's personal info rather than just exchanging the pictures of his dick. It's clear to Oikawa that Wakatoshi wants to keep whatever they have between them separate from his real life and Oikawa doesn't want to be disrespectful. 

" _But what if..._ "

"I said I'll misunderstand you, " Oikawa clears his throat and takes a large sip of his beer to lower his body temperature. 

"But Oikawa-san, " Wakatoshi leans into Oikawa's ear, almost whispering, " I rarely say misleading things."


End file.
